


it started with a t-shirt

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, amen, dont tell my mom i wrote smut, ends in the present, idk i just love my gay mommies, or jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: The first, and the last time Lena Luthor falls in love with a girl in the green shirt.





	it started with a t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is just a dumb idea i had in my head last night and decided to write this morning instead of updating my other fics like a decent human being would do i deeply apologize

 

 

It started with a T-shirt. Lena briefly caught the bright green of the shirt out of the corner of her eye before she was swept off her feet, quite literally, and landed not so gently on the pavement. There were boxes scattered all around her and all she could see for a few moments was the green of the shirt and a blur of what appeared to be gold in front of her.

 

“Shoot! Oh my god! I am _so_  sorry! Oh my god! I’m such an idiot!” a noticeably panicked voice sounded from somewhere to her left and Lena blinked a few times to clear her head before pushing herself up to a sitting position.

 

She winced a little as she felt pain shoot through each of her elbows when she used them to prop herself up, and a quick glance and some skillful maneuvering of her arm confirmed her suspicions. Little pieces of dirt and dust from the pavement clung to her newly scraped and slightly bleeding elbows.

 

“Oh god I hurt you! I hurt you!” the voice from earlier was back, but this time it was accompanied by a girl at her side looking at her elbows in horror.

 

Lena finally got a good look at her attacker, the girl didn’t look any older than she did, and Lena guessed from the fallen boxes and the shirt that read _National City University_ in large white block letters across the front that the girl was also moving in for her first year at college. After her mind had rapidly processed all of that, Lena helplessly realised that it went completely blank when she looked up into the girl’s face for the first time.

 

She was.. She was _beautiful._ Her face was all soft edges, a sharp contrast to the obvious muscle tone of her body that Lena could make out from the way that she reached out concernedly in her direction. Her skin was lightly tanned with a glow that made her look as though she had spent the entirety of her summer outdoors, maybe at the beach or playing sports, or maybe she liked to go for hikes. Her hair was all soft curls in a beautiful shade of golden blonde, the color that Lena realized she had seen on her way down to the pavement, with some noticeably lighter streaks spread throughout, and her entire face was spattered with freckles so adorable looking that Lena found herself wanting to reach out and caress it. It was her eyes that really stole Lena’s breath from her though. They were a shade of blue that Lena had never seen before, she thought eyes like that only existed in cheesy love stories, but here she was looking into a pair of breathtaking orbs and suddenly all of the sky and ocean metaphors that she had read about in her much loved books didn’t do them any justice whatsoever. She was so caught up in her thoughts that Lena didn’t realize the girl was talking to her, and when she finally zoned back in the panic was more than evident in her voice.

 

“Oh my god, did you hit your head? Can you hear me? Can you like, blink or something? Oh god, what if she’s deaf, or blind? I’m the worst person in the world.” the girl continued to ramble on as Lena listened in amusement for a few short moments before deciding that she ought to put the poor girl out of her misery.

 

“I’m alright.” she laughed as she finally spoke up. “Sorry, I just got a little.. distracted.” she trailed off as she willed herself not to blush.

 

“I really am sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I smashed right into you, and now you’re elbows are all scraped and I’m literally the worst person in the world.” the girl began to ramble once again at an impressive speed, Lena wasn’t even sure if she was breathing between words and she noticed that the girls boxes were still scattered all around the ground beside them.

 

“I’m alright, I swear.” Lena assured with a soft smile her as she brushed off her jeans and made to stand up. The blonde immediately jumped to her own feet before reaching out to help Lena the rest of the way up.

 

“I’m Kara, by the way, Kara Danvers.” the blonde smiled widely before extending a hand out to Lena.

 

“Lena Luthor.” Lena replied as she took Kara’s hand in her own and gently shook it, careful not to hurt her already throbbing elbow.

 

Lena doesn’t see the shirt again for another few months. She does, however, see the girl. Almost every single day. Whether it’s for a dinner date at one of the nearby diners, or a quick make out session between their classes and lectures, or the weekends spent holed up in one dorm or the other, only leaving the warm comfort of the bed to grab a quick bite to eat before heading back.

 

“Here, you can sleep in this one.” Kara told her from the opened dresser drawer by the window as a blur of green flew over the length of the room and landed just beside Lena’s completely naked, slightly sweaty body atop the sheets of Kara’s bed.

 

She watched as Kara grabbed another shirt for her equally naked and sweaty self before making her way back over and flopping down onto the bed beside Lena, placing a gentle kiss to the soft skin of her shoulder as she smiled lazily up at her, prompting Kara to reach out and gently caress her face as Lena leaned into the touch for a moment before speaking up.

 

“You know, this is the shirt that you were wearing when we met. I just remember seeing green and then I was on my ass on the pavement.” Lena teased with a smile as Kara buried her face in the crook of her neck.

 

“Stop, I still feel so guilty about that, you know that I would never ever hurt you on purpose, right?” she looked up, and the sincerity in her eyes completely melted Lena.

 

“Of course I know that babe, of course I do.” she assured Kara. “Plus I got you out of it, didn’t I? I would take a few days of stinging elbows in the shower any time if it meant that you were always the reward I would get.”

 

Instead of replying, Kara simply leaned over and captured Lena’s lips with her own. Softly at first, but then she was quickly pouring all of her unspoken thoughts and feelings into the kiss.

 

“You know.. I don’t think that I want to sleep just quite yet.” Lena whispered suggestively as she pulled away, quirking her eyebrows up with a smirk on her face that made Kara’s entire body flush hot all over every single time regardless .

 

“Huh. Did you have any other ideas in mind?” Kara asked lowly, swinging a leg over Lena’s waist before propping herself up to straddle her.

 

“I think I have a few ideas.” Lena replied, eyes glued to Kara’s abs as she mindlessly ran a hand up and down either side of her waist. “God, you’re so hot.” she muttered, mostly to herself although if the smug look on Kara’s face looking down at her was any indication, she had most definitely heard her.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kara whispered before lowering her mouth down to Lena’s once again.

 

Lena found herself lost in the kiss for a few long moments, just basking in the feeling of Kara all around her. The now familiar smell of her bed sheets, the comforting weight of her body atop her and the taste of her mouth on her own. It wasn’t until she felt Kara’s fingers run gently up her sides, tickling lightly at her ribs that Lena couldn’t help but break away to squirm a little and let out a giggle.

 

“Sorry, that just tickles a little.” she admitted as Kara looked down in amusement before letting out a laugh herself and tickling Lena once again, although intentionally this time.

 

This was all new to her, not the sex, but just.. _this._ Having someone to laugh and joke around with whilst being intimate, it wasn’t all serious all the time and Lena adored the way that they could go from intense to silly in only a matter of seconds.

 

She let out a sigh of relief as Kara finally showed her mercy, easing up on the tickling and allowing Lena to settle back down on the bed once again, although when Kara removed the hair tie from her wrist and scraped her messy blonde curls up into a messy bun with a somewhat evil smirk on her face, Lena had a feeling that she was in for a whole other type of glorious torture.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed when Kara scooted down and settled herself between Lena’s slightly parted thighs, nudging one of them with her nose as she hinted at Lena to spread them a little further, she complied immediately and sighed contently when she felt Kara’s hands gripping slightly against the taut skin. Lena could feel the pressure pooling in her stomach in anticipation when Kara’s thumbs gently parted her lips, she desperately wanted to buck her hips up, but she knew that Kara liked to admire her for a few excruciating long moments before doing anything. When Kara finally nestled her tongue between her parted lips and licked a firm stripe from her entrance to her clit Lena couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her, her hand coming down to gently tangle in her hair. A silent encouragement that she knew from experience Kara greatly enjoyed.

 

“So good.” Kara pulled away to tell her before she licked her again, a little slower this time as she dipped her tongue inside before swirling a gentle circle over her clit.

 

Lena couldn’t help but roll her hips into her face this time, not that Kara seemed to mind if the low groan that escaped her was any indication. Kara continued the same pattern for a few minutes before she felt Lena was getting too used to it, she kept that up, switching tactics, letting Lena get worked up just enough but never letting her fall. Lena was a mess, gripping at the sheets and arching repeatedly into her mouth every time Kara eased off, opting instead to tease around her entrance or just barely scrape her teeth over her nerves.

 

Lena wanted to beg, to tell Kara to get a move on, but she knew from experience that Kara wouldn’t do anything until she herself wanted to do it. Thankfully, after only a few more minutes of teasing, Kara seemed to let up with the torture and Lena immediately felt the change. Kara went back to doing circles, her tongue flat and firm against her as she worked Lena rapidly up to the edge and showed no signs of stopping or letting up. Lena could feel her legs twitching and tightening on either side of Kara’s head and, after confirmation from Kara that it was alright to finally let herself go, Lena came hard into her mouth.

 

They ended the night snuggled underneath Kara’s covers, Lena wrapped up contently in the soft green material of Kara’s shirt and a comforting arm around her waist as they each quickly succumbed to sleep.

 

Four years later is extremely far from the next time that Lena sees the soft green shirt with the National City University lettering on it, but the next time that it really hits her, not literally this time of course, is when she’s sat cross legged on the floor of her brand new empty bedroom in her brand new apartment in the middle of the city. There were stacks of boxes scattered everywhere all around the room and Lena found herself pausing for a long moment when she unpacked the shirt from the box.

 

She didn’t do anything, just simply sat on the floor with the shirt still in her hand. It smelled like Kara, and she found herself reminiscing about the very first time that she saw the shirt. She had no idea when she was laying on the pavement on that day all those years ago that she would find herself here now. Moving into her very first apartment in the city after graduating college with the love of her life.

 

“Hey, what are you thinking about so hard down there?” Kara’s soft voice brought her out of her thoughts and Lena smiled up from the floor as Kara appeared with a few more boxes.

 

“Nothing really, just.. this, I guess.” Lena shrugged as she gestured around to the empty bedroom and held up the shirt. “It’s just crazy how things work out isn’t it? I mean we were only eighteen when we met, and now we’re twenty two and moving into our own place, and honestly I still feel like a kid but I’m just so happy, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Kara smiled softly as she extended a hand out to Lena and helped her up from the floor. “I’m really happy too, I love you so much and I’m so honored to go on this ride with you.”

 

They spent their very first night in their new apartment together eating Chinese food on the floor in front of the TV before christening the mattress in their bedroom and falling asleep tangled up in the sheets in their furniture-less apartment.

 

Lena never expected to ever fall in love with another girl, let alone another girl in that very same green shirt but when it appeared in front of her, the color extremely faded as evidence of the years gone by, Lena found herself falling impossibly in love all over again.

 

Their baby girl was standing at the side of her bed, gently tugging on her arm as Lena’s eyes fluttered open and fell on the sight of her messy hair, clutching her little pink teddy with tears running down her cheeks.

 

“Oh baby, hey, what’s up? Are you alright?” she whispered as she shifted to sit up a little in bed, careful not to wake her sleeping wife.

 

“I had a bad dream.” her little munchkin whimpered as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes. The shirt was hanging off her shoulders and the hem reached almost to her ankles but she had quickly gotten into the habit of sleeping in the shirt and neither Lena or Kara had any reason not to let her.

 

“Come on baby, come here.” Lena shifted over to the side of the bed before reaching down and scooping her up to lay down in between them. “You’re alright, it’s okay, mommy is here.” Lena whispered soft reassurances to her, drawing gentle patterns on the expanse of her back over the soft material of the faded green shirt as their little girl snuggled into her chest and settled down to sleep. Kara shifted in her sleep, almost automatically reaching out for them both before nuzzling into her pillow and drifting off into a deeper sleep.

 

So yeah, it started with a t-shirt, but it most definitely didn’t end with one. It ended with two baby girls, a long, happy marriage and a family that Lena never even dreamed of one day being lucky enough to have.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @littleiuthor, or my personal @kashymcgraths :)


End file.
